Dividers, folders, pockets and the like are widely used in notebooks, binders, etc. to divide the notebook or binder into discrete segments for quick and easy access. Such dividers may include a tab which extends outwardly from the main body of the divider so that a user can quickly identify and utilize the divider. However, many such tabs are located at a fixed, predetermined position, which limits the usefulness of a tab, and/or requires a user to obtain a replacement divider should a divider having a different tab placement be desired.